In the state of the art of aircrafts it is known that aircrafts must maintain electrical conductivity along their structure, to avoid any serious damage therein in the case of lightning, caused by atmospheric agents, striking the aircraft, inasmuch as if this circumstance happens the lightning would go across the aircraft structure and go out to the outside without causing any serious damage.
In this way, for example, the electrical connection between the aircraft's horizontal stabilizer HTP and the fuselage section of the aircraft which receives it is carried out by means of conductive hoses maintaining the conductivity between these two components.
Usually, the electrical safety network of the horizontal stabilizer consist of four main static discharge wicks for each one of the sides of the horizontal stabilizer, going through the torsion box parallel to the front and rear spars and are located on the inner face of the upper and lower coatings of said box. The rest of the elements that are part of the horizontal stabilizer and must be electrically interconnected, are connected in turn to these main wicks.
These main static discharge wicks, in turn, must be connected to the electrical network of the rest of the plane in several positions, for which reason they are connected to the fuselage by means of hoses allowing the electrical continuity to be established between both components.
As it is known, the HTP is provided to be able to rotate with respect to the fuselage, so that it can pivot around an axis located at the rear part of the torsion box, allowing its trimming movement. This movement makes the relative position between the stabilizer and the fuselage not fixed, and the distances between both elements are variable at all times according to the trim position.
In this way, the distances between the chosen points do not remain constant between both components for the hose connection. This variation of distances has to be absorbed by the hoses, so that their lengths have to be enough to cover the entire range of possible positions.
As a result of the aforementioned, the length of the connection hoses is such that it complicates its installation; as a result it is difficult to combine their kinematics with the kinematics of the interconnecting elements.
Joining the rear part results relatively simple, as the trimming axis of the HTP is arranged at its rear part, which determines that the distances between the points to be connected do not undergo large variations due to the trimming movement.
The major problem exists in the front area of the stabilizer, where the distance to the rotation axis may become of the order of meters, sustaining to large sweeps in the trimming movement in the front part, and consequently longer hose lengths are required, of the order of meters, being capable of absorbing relatively large movements. These hose lengths are awkward to handle.
Trying to solve these problems is what has determined the development of a new electrical connection device that avoids the use of hoses, especially in the front part of the HTP.